Unfinished Stories
by Captain-Sherlock-Who
Summary: A bunch of Unfinished Stories/ Oneshots. Vote on the one you think I should continue writing. Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper and a bunch of other PJO ships that I ship!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The boy brushed the sandy blonde hair out from his eyes as he looked down the corridor before him. A man stood at the end of it. A long coat fell down to his ankles and his dark hair was swept over his bright green eyes that shone in the dark hallway. He had his hands in his front pockets, making the two openings of the coat lean against his arms. The boy- the one with the blonde hair –ran down the hallway towards the man that he had been chasing for what had seemed like forever. The dark haired

The man with the dark hair just smiled, his perfect white teeth sparkling in the dark before he ran down the hallway to the left. The time wasn't right yet; it wasn't time for them to speak about the events that had been occurring.

… Ω …

_ None of this was supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a normal summer. It wasn't supposed to turn into a life or death situation. It was just supposed to be… perfect. _

_ It was supposed to be the summer that Jason and Piper finally got together as an official couple. Jason was supposed to break up with Drew and realize that he was in love with Piper. Percy and Rachel were supposed to break up that summer at camp as well. But that summer that was supposed to be perfect… well it just seemed to fall apart entirely. _

_ Many people at camp (whom survived but they were not really involved) say that what happened was a good thing. That pain and fear build us up, they don't tear us down. Others say that the tragic events were a terrible thing. They say that too many people died that day and that no one should have to face all of the things that we had to. Honestly, I agree with both. Those events made all of us so much stronger but other things could make us stronger. We don't have to have our lives nearly ripped from our grasp in order to build up courage. But you know what they say; everything always happens for a reason. I really do what the reason for all of this mayhem and mishap was… _

_ I'm supposed to be the brains of the group but I just feel plain stupid. I couldn't do very much to help when this happened which is why I suppose I'm here now with a knife in my left hand and a pencil in my right. I feel as if I living wasn't really a victory even though many of my friends and psychiatrists have told me otherwise. "You're a fighter," they would all say. But they don't realize that there is also another war taking place, this one inside of me and I'm losing the battle. _

_ Whoever found this and is reading this now, I just hope you don't put this information into the wrong hands. Once you read this, burn it, and then you can decide what you would like to do, find the dazzling man with the striking eyes, or just continue on with your normal life. But let me warn you, nothing about your life will be normal once you read this. _

_ Now you may think that this is going to turn out to be the new 'big' love story like Twilight or some crap but I promise that this is way more than some revenge plot because some girl kissed another girls man. It may involve a couple romantic parts but this isn't some sappy love story._

_ Many different stories have been told about what exactly happened but no one except for seven people actually knows what happened. Three of these seven people are dead and those of us that are alive… Well, we've all separated… moved to different sides of the country because we're all afraid. We're all afraid of seeing each other again and reliving those tragic, terrible events. _

_ Many people start off by telling about the boy that stood in the hallways with the trench coat, they say that that was the beginning of it all, that that is when everything started to fall into place, but their all wrong. I suppose it should be my job to tell you the truth, the truth about how we all got to our current fate. _

…Ω…

**A few months after everything happened**

The girl sits on the chair in front of the wooden desk. There's nothing special about the chair, it's just a plain wooden chair that the man whom worked in the office brought in because he had an extra chair from his new dining set. The girl's eyes blazed with boredom as she looked at the wall in front of her. Her index finger lazily played with a loose curl that had fallen free from her ponytail that sat sloppily on her head.

Finally a man with brown hair and brown eyes walked in; he was the man whom worked in the office. He wore black slacks and a green and brown striped shirt that looked dreadful on him. His tie wasn't even tied, for it hung over his shoulders.

The girl rolled her stormy grey eyes at his unprofessional ways. She had been forced to come to talk to the psychiatrist for about a week and she had grown used to him being an hour late for each session and him not being dressed properly as he should have been. She knew that he would've been fired if it weren't for the fact that he was the man who owned the buildings son.

"Sorry I'm late," the man mumbled, running a hand through his dark hair. He pulled out a yellow pad and a pen and scribbled something down before starting their session. "So erm, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, can I leave now? You were an hour and a half late today and believe it or not, I have a life," the girl said, her voice dripping with anger.

"A life that you wish to end," the man said, trying to push the girl to her limits. This was how he always got information out of his clients. Sessions would usually end with them crying and telling him about all of their problems.

The girl however was too intelligent for his tricks. "Are you trying to get information out of me or are you trying to get me to slap you? If it's the first one, then let me just say that the only thing you'll get from me is a fist inserted into your face repeatedly. Oh, yeah, I forgot, your daddy won't pay for your motorcycle if you don't get a couple of notes out of each of your patients. Well you better write this down on your pathetic notebook. The only person I wish to talk to is Percy Jackson, but he's on the other side of the country engaged to some redhead. And I don't wish to 'end my life' if that's how you want to put it. I simply want to visit some friends in the afterlife. You don't understand how difficult and frustrating my life is and you never will because this is all you will get from me. I'm telling my father that you gave up on me and you will tell him the same because if I have to see your happy ass one more time, I promise that I will punch you so hard that your teeth will be coming out from your ass. Goodbye, Mr. Malice."

The girl gave him a dazzling smile, her grey eyes daring him to defy her. The man just nodded as she skipped out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

…Ω…

**A couple years before everything happened**

The man with the blonde hair stood at the doorway of his daughter's room; his eyes shone with amusement as she ran around her room like a maniac. She threw random items into the big suitcase that sat on her bed. "Daddy, what books should I take?" The twelve year old asked, gesturing to the large bookcase that filled half of her room. He opened his mouth to answer but she held up a hand, letting an exasperated sigh leave her lips. "Nevermind. I want to bring this one and this one. Ugh, what else do I need to take?"

She sighed again before rushing around her room again. "Annie, chill out, you've gone to camp ever since you were seven, there's no need to freak out." Her father said, a smile playing on his lips as he zipped up his daughter's suitcase.

"This is the first year that Malcom's going to be there," The girl pointed out. She absolutely adored her older brother and she had been begging him for years to come to camp with her and this was the first year that he had actually agreed; she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Well, we have to leave now or we're going to be late," her father said, picking up the purple suitcase and carrying it out to the car. The girl hugged her books tightly to her chest as she took a deep breath and followed her father down the stairs.

…Ω…

"Annie!" a girl with jet black hair squealed as she ran towards the blonde girl. They threw their arms around each other before letting go and studying each other. The blonde had grown a lot over the summer, making her nearly as tall as the girl with the black hair. But that was as close as the similarities went. The girl's black hair was short and spiky; she had electric blue eyes that shine with rebellion. She was dressed in a black shirt that advertised some band that she liked; her jeans were black, skinny, and ripped, and black combat boots covered her feet.

Screams erupted from a group of people several feet behind them, interrupting their reunion. A muscular boy with curly brown hair carried a pale boy in his arms. The pale boy had black hair and his arm was bent in an awkward angle; his scrawny body was limp in the other boy's arms.

"Take him to the Big House!" someone in the crowd shouted. The blonde girl quickly ran to the Big House, leaving her best friend behind. The blonde girl wanted to warn the camp consular about the boy so that they could quickly prepare to fix his arm.

"A boy… with a broken arm…" The girl panted as soon as she stepped foot into the Big House.

The girl sat on a red plastic chair as she waited for the nurse to finish putting the sling on his sprained arm. Finally they let her go in to see the boy that she had helped to save.

He was asleep, his long windblown hair scattered across his face. Small snores escaped from him as well as a small trickle of drool that fell onto the pillow that his head rested on. Normally it would have grossed the blonde girl out but there was something about this boy that seemed off. She couldn't tell if she liked him yet or not.

All of a sudden, he gasped; his body flinging upwards. The girl smirked at him, her arms crossed over her chest. She was taken aback by his green eyes. They were the only thing you would notice about him at first glance. The boy gave her a sheepish grin once he realized that nothing was wrong. "I'm Percy," he said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm Annabeth," the girl said. "You're eyes look like seaweed and you don't look very smart so I'm going to call you Seaweed Brain."

"Oh like you're any smarter Wise Girl?" The boy asked, a grin playing behind his lips.

The girl scowled at him. "You drool in your sleep." She turned around and left the room, her words hanging in the air. It was the beginning of their special friendship.

**Sometime before everything happened**

The girl sat on the soft, wet sand. The water lapped at her toes as she lied down completely and looked up at the shimmering stars that filled the night sky. She sighed and buried her hands under the sand.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy here, she absolutely adored it here. It was the place where her and her best friend had met and the place where she had grown up. She expected it to just be her and her best friend this summer along with a few of their other friends that she did not mind one bit. She did not expect for her best friend to drag his girlfriend along and spend every waking moment with her.

The girl closed her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching where she lay. "You're late." She simply stated, her voice showing no emotion. That was one thing she had always been great at; masking her emotions.

"I know, I'm sorry, Rachel needed my help with a painting and-" The girl held up a hand and her best friend stopped talking immediately.

"Enough about your stupid girlfriend, right now is just us." The girl said after a while. The boy sat next to her, picking up her hand in his. He began to kiss her cold fingers, just like he always had whenever they sat on the beach to watch the stars.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing that she had not sat up at all since he arrived. Usually whenever he came, she would tackle him with a bear hug and they would break out into a tickle fight on the sand. The girl said nothing and he knew better than to push her to tell him.

Finally, she sat up and looked at him, studying his face. His hands were intertwined with hers and it felt so natural. She thought back to the fight she had had with Percy's girlfriend earlier.

'_You're just an attention whore,' _she had said. _'You can't handle the fact that Percy is with someone else other than you. It couldn't be more obvious that you're in love with him. But I just want to let you know that he is mine you ugly whore.'_

She knew that she was never really considered as beautiful or pretty but she didn't think she qualified as ugly or a whore. She knew that she had to have a bunch of boyfriends or something for her to be considered a whore and she had never even been kissed by a boy.

She sighed and instantly regretted the words as they left her lips. "Do you think I'm pretty? Like if you weren't dating Rachel and we weren't best friends, would you kiss me?"

He laughed at her and her heart sunk at the gesture. Tears pricked her eyes. He laughing at her had been the ultimate slap in the face. "I think you're beautiful," he said. His words had shocked her and she instantly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anyone would be stupid not to kiss you."

As the words left his mouth, something bubbled up inside of her, something pleasant. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, something she had seen many girls do in movies. She let go of his hand and brought her own hands up to his hair, running her fingers through them. His hands were planted firmly on her waist as he kissed her back, their lips moving together in sync. She gently pushed him down onto the sand and at that moment, he pulled away, pushing her off of him.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled.

"My first kiss," the girl stated. Her best friend did not look happy and she knew that she should not have done that, especially with him dating Rachel. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before scampering off into the night.

On a hill that overlooked the beach sat three people, a girl with wild red hair, a blonde boy with cold blue eyes and a nasty scar, and a sandy haired boy who's hair resembled straw. "Don't worry Rach," the blonde boy with the scar said. "Soon Anna will be mine and Perce will be yours once again."

**Chapter 2**

**Newspaper article from Half-Blood Weekly**

**Article written by: Katherine Gardner**

_About two weeks ago, a young girl by the name of Jessica Catrina was not at school when her parents had arrived to pick her up. After further investigations by several police officers, later that night, she was found at her history teacher's house, dead. Upon arrest, twenty-three year old Octavian Smith admitted to kidnapping, raping, and murdering the twelve year old girl. As soon as the police busted into his house, he finished buckling up his pants, held up his hands and gave a statement that he will surely always be remembered for: "She should have run faster." _

_Ever since the words left lips his twisted lips, no one has been able to stop talking about it. Many people all around the world hate him for it, but criminals everywhere have begun to admire his style. The kidnapping rate has gone up by five percent in the last week ever since giving that statement._

_After a two week long trial, the state of California sentenced Smith to the death sentence. He is to be executed on Friday, March 17th at approximately 6:30 am. _

**March 17th 6:23 am Los Angeles California**

**Octavian's POV**

"Do you fear it, you sick bastard?" my guard had whispered in my ear as he walked me to the execution room. I think he meant for his voice to sound intimidating, but it honestly sounded like he was afraid of walking next to me. I gave him a confused look, not quite understanding what he was trying to ask me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear once more to give me clarification on his question. "Death, you dumb ass."

I looked back at the guard who walked behind me, pretending not to notice him walking by my side, harassing me. Sighing, I lowered my voice to answer his question. "No. I do not fear the death that has broken down my door. I welcome it to sit by my side for a cup of tea."

The guard that walked in front of me stopped abruptly and poked me with the barrel of his pistol. "No talking Smith, or you won't make it to the execution room. No one wants to hear a word you have to say. And James," he turned to the guard that stood by my side. "Do not speak to the prisoner or I won't hesitate to shoot you." He turned back around and we continued down the wide corridor.

When we arrived, the guards strapped me down to the leather chair. I wish I could say that I struggled a bit when they put the straps around my arms, but I was eager to finally die. The torturous dreams that haunted me whenever I slept were filled with her, revolving around her. Jessica. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. The faces she had made, and the noises that escaped her lips, although it was obvious that she was trying not to make a sound at all. Those things were often the only things on my mind, and they tortured me. I guess that is why I couldn't wait to die; I wanted the torture to end, so finally, I could be with her once again.

While they strapped me down and inserted the needles into my veins, I studied my surroundings. The room was white, and completely empty except for the large leather chair that I was seated on. A window was to my right and it was covered by a light blue curtain that was being removed by my guard. State officials sat in the room behind the wall and studied me carefully, taking in every little detail about me, waiting to watch me die painfully as punishment for what I had done. None of them really caught my eye except for one young woman, the only person who stood out, the only one I noticed. She had rusty colored hair that was styled into a pixie cut, and very pretty, vibrantly colored eyes. Tears filled those blue eyes as she studied my poker face.

My gaze was torn away from the women as the chair was lowered backwards. "You're permitted to give a final statement." My guard said impatiently. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the fact that he had to lead people to their death beds for a job. He wouldn't make a good murderer; most people wouldn't, no matter what they say or who they'd supposedly kill.

I stayed quiet, for my mind was blank and I couldn't think of anything interesting to say for my last words besides, "I'm about to die," which doesn't really categorize as cool last words.

As the security guard enters the other room, one thought flashes through my mind. _I don't want to die alone._

**Third Person**

The bulky security guard by the name of Tom finished securing the prisoner before heading over to the tiny control room. He had heard all about the story of the man named Octavian, and he absolutely resented him- well, who didn't? He wanted to slowly kill the bastard, as did many other people in the world who knew his story, who were aware of the fact that he was a murdering, horrible rapist.

Tom shook his head, trying to erase all thoughts of that. He knew that he wasn't allowed to let his personal feelings interfere with his job. He just couldn't understand why he wanted to kill the bastard so much. He had to execute other murders before. What was so special about this one in particular? Was what he had done worse than what any other criminal had done?

Of course, Tom knew the answer to that. Back at his house, he had a daughter who had just turned eleven. Tom loved her dearly and would bring together heaven and hell if it meant that she was safe. He couldn't imagine what the parents of the little girl that this man had kidnapped were going through; he couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain and suffering they must be dealing with. It saddened him as he thought of those poor parents, but there was anger beneath the sadness, anger that strengthened the need to kill this horrible man.

Tom sighed as he pressed a couple of buttons that would release the poison into Octavian's veins and kill him instantly. He watched as the colorful liquid drained from their tubes one at a time and into Octavian's blood. _He doesn't deserve a quick and painless death_, Tom thought to himself as he watched Octavian close his eyes.

Tom's eyes widened as he saw Octavian's eyes pop open, a gruesome look covering his ugly face. Octavian's mouth was wide open and it appeared as if he was choking. His body struggled against his restraints desperately.

"What the…" Tom trailed off as he ran into the room and was introduced to a sound that was more terrible than anything he had heard before. Octavian let lose another strangled scream as he gasped for air, his heavy body beating against his restraints.

Tom closed the blue sheet, not allowing the state officials to witness the gruesome scene any longer. "What the hell is going on?" Tom asked one of the other guards as they tried to free the prisoner and fix whatever was going on.

"The bastard's been poisoned," the guard replied, a smug look on his face.

**Somewhere else at a different time**

"Have you heard of an organization by the name of _Justice Forever_? It says that they are some sort of peacekeeping group. Apparently these guys have saved the world over a hundred times in the last decade. Hang on I'm trying to hack further into their system." The girl smiled as she used her shoulder to hold the phone up to her ear as she typed on her computer.

"Who cares Pipes? Guess what I just found out?! Apparently Ares Rivera's wife got sick. Leukemia or something I don't remember what it was but it sounded long term and you know what that means!" the man on the other line said smiling. His phone sat on his knee as he drove down the highway talking to his best friend and coworker Piper McLean. Jason had been Pipers first friend when she joined the CIA. He was two years older than her and was very handsome with his dashing blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He had a scar right above his upper lip which looked like a crescent moon whenever he smiled. Piper matched him in good looks with her choppy dark hair that had tiny braids and vibrantly colored feathers flowing down her back. Her eyes were multi-colored, never being able to decide what color they should stay at.

Rain poured down from the sky, making the road slippery and driving at night even more dangerous. Jason loved to drive in the rain. He loved when things got a little on edge because he thought it added more interest in life.

"Apparently they originated in Britain but got pushed over here over time…" Piper trailed off.

"Are you even listening Pipes? He has to take like eighteen months off or something! I get promoted!" He laughed gleefully.

"Congrats!" Piper said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "It's nice to see you taking pleasure on other peoples pain again."

"Oh come on Piper don't be that way! It's a tragedy! I just can't help that I got something good out of it!" He protested, still smiling.

"Mmmhmm…" Piper clicked a couple more keys on her keyboard, her eyes scanning the thousands of words and pictures that are on the websites that had popped up on her computer. There was so much information that only Piper had found on this organization, she knew it would take her weeks to go through it all. But she was the best with computers. No one else could dig as deeply into the information's for her cases as she could. If anyone else had to go through all this information it would take them years. Luckily, it was Piper who got stuck with the job because her boss knew that she was the best and fastest. She grabbed a blue pen from the coffee cup that sat on her desk. Once she wrote down a reminded of the words, she placed the pen in between her teeth and begins to explain what exactly had happened with this whole Justice Forever thing. "The government just sent down this case to us. The words 'Justice Forever' just got emailed to every single government official on the East coast. Whoever sent it completely bypassed security. And the weird thing is that it was just the two words: 'Justice Forever'."

Esther looked behind her, listening in on what everyone else in the office had to say about Justice Forever. "Hey Piper," one of Piper's coworkers said, coming up behind her. It was Frank Zhang. He was very buff and muscular. He looked like he was a jock in high school and got all of the girls but you shouldn't let that fool you. Frank was the sweetest guy Piper had ever met. He was very insecure about himself and had only ever had one girl friend named Hazel. Piper had met Hazel once and instantly knew why they were together. Hazel was a sweet girl with cinnamon colored hair that she usually had tied back with a red bandanna. "I was wondering if you could access some of those top secret files for me." Frank asked, snapping Piper out of her thoughts. "I thought that some of them might be useful to the Torchwood case."

Just as Piper was about to reply, a loud voice boomed from behind her. "No no! Sir! It is not 'Hustle Forever' it's 'Justice Forever' J-U-S-T-I-C-E F-O-R-E-V-E-R!" Piper rolled her eyes at Luke Castellan. You didn't want to ever make him angry. Piper had learned that on her first day. She had accidently spilled coffee on him and he had only forgiven her because he thought she was pretty.

"Yeah sure thing Frank," Piper said. "Just let me finish catching Jason up about this Justice Forever thing."

Frank nodded and headed back to his desk which was only a couple away from Pipers.

"What is this Justice Forever thing anyways? Why is it so important?" Jason asked.

Piper clicked a couple more keys and listened to the familiar chatter of the people in the room around her grew. Everyone was taking about Justice Forever. Everyone wanted to know exactly who and what they are and why they were so important. "I searched it up and found some pretty cool stuff. I'm sending you it now."

The pen fell from Pipers mouth as a flashing red notification popped up on the screen of her computer. She furiously clicked her keys as she attempted to fix the security alert. All of the web pages that she had opened began to glitch. She looked up to see the same happening on the giant screen in the front of the room. She stood up and walked over to Frank's computer, trying to fix it on his considering he has the better and faster computer.

Jason talked nonsense on the other line, babbling about his promotion. Piper's eyes widen in shock as all of the computers shut off. "It's gone!" She exclaimed into the phone. "It just got wiped like a virus! It just vanished!"

Jason sighed, not really caring about the whole 'Justice Forever' thing. There wasn't really much Jason _did_ care about. He was always afraid to get close and let other people in. "Okay, well, I guess that's that. Now go and ask around about Ares wife. Get a proper diagnosis. We need more information on this. And pass that Justice Forever thing to someone else like Frank. I don't want us to waste any more time with that now that I have gotten a promotion."

Piper plopped back down into her chair and turned her computer back on, ignoring Jason's advice about forgetting about the Justice Forever case. Her eyes widen in surprise as an idea forms in her head about how she can get more information about Justice Forever.

Meanwhile, a tracker trailer near Jason's sleek black car begins to swerve on the slippery wet road. The tires on the tracker trailer begins to bounce and slide, making screeching noises as the truck inches forward. The front of the tracker trailer abruptly hits the bumper of the truck in front of it. About seven poles from the truck fall off of the top.

What happened next seems to happen in slow motion for Jason. He slammed down hard on his brakes as the poles make their way towards him. All seven break through his windshield. He lets out an antagonizing scream as one of the poles severed through him, traveling through his body and the seat he sat on. His head spins from the pain as he flaps his hands about, trying to locate the pole. His vision blurs as he whispers into the phone to Piper, "_I don't want to die alone Pipes." _

"Jason?" Her voice asks, filled with worry. "JASON!?"

**Somewhere else at a different time**

They lived in a cute little cottage together out in the middle of nowhere. It had just enough room for the two of them and their little brother. Their little brother had had a twin a while back but passed away at birth. It was a very sad story that no one really liked to talk about but who could blame them? They had been through a lot together. Bobby, Annabeth, and Malcom.

It was about three in the morning when Annabeth was awoken by nightmares for the fifth time that week. She was sound asleep in her brother's room. Malcom allowed her to sleep with him and Bobby some nights because he knew how she hated being alone. She was asleep at the foot of the bed, thrashing around. She suddenly sat up, gasping for air.

Malcom stayed lying down, his grey eyes barely open. "You okay?" he asked. He knew it was a fairly stupid question. Annabeth would never be okay because of her old job.

"Yeah…" Annabeth said, in between gasps. Tears begin to fill up in her grey eyes as she gasped into the darkness. "Yeah… dunno… just another bad dream?" She said the statement as a question. The reason for this was simple: her dream had actually happened. She swallowed her sob down, not wanting to worry Bobby with her crying. She took another deep breath as she tried to erase all traces of the dream from her mind.

"What about?" Malcom asked even though he already knew the answer.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, raising her eyebrows at him. "Oh, like you don't know!" She sighed again before lying back down. "Justice Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

There were only two cars on the road that night, a red car and a black car. Why would anyone else want to be in the car that night anyways? The only reason that the red car was on the road was because they had just gotten back from a long trip in Hawaii. Their house was hours away from the nearest airport. The black car was on the road because they were driving back to New York from San Francisco. Their trip had been cut short due to a family emergency.

The wind was howling like a wild beast. Massive amounts of snow zipped through the air so rapidly that you could barely see the road. Only a mad man would willingly drive through the weather. And the man in the black car should have been qualified as mad, considering his girlfriend's brother's wife was giving birth to their first born child. He wanted to be there for one of his best friends (also known as his girlfriend's brother).

In the black car, there was a young couple. The girl sat in the passenger seat, her arms crossed across her chest. Her eyebrows were knitted together in a scowl. She was terrifying when she was angry but it was not her facial expression that made her scary, it was her eyes. Her eyes were a stormy grey color that appeared to be having their own war within themselves. Blonde curls tumbled down from her scalp and spiraled down her back.

Her boyfriend sat in the drivers seat. His sea green eyes showed a mixture of happiness and a bit of frustration. He would glance over at Annabeth every couple of seconds, his eyes pleading. His lower lip was jutted out in a pout. Whenever he made this face, Annabeth would always tell him that he looked like a baby seal, but she was too upset to make their inside joke.

He ran a hand through his long jet black hair. "C'mon Annabeth," Percy said. "Be happy, your brother is having a child today!"

Annabeth ignored his words, still not wanting to speak with Percy. Tension between the two radiated off them like heat off of a candle. "Annabeth," he said, turning to look at her for a second.

"We are going to get into an accident in this weather." She simply stated. "Malcolm's child isn't going to be born for a while, we could have waited for the storm to pass."

"Annabeth, it's going to be a very important day for your brother and Thalia, we have to be there for all of it." Percy had insisted, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. He hated when him and Annabeth fought.

"Well, we could have gone after the storm passed." She said, looking at Percy, her eyes blazing with rage. Percy's eyes met hers for a second and he quickly looked away, knowing that Annabeth had ended the argument.

A silence filled the air, the tension acting as a third person in the car. The snow seemed to thicken, making it harder and harder for Percy to see. "I'm going to pull over until the storm passes," Percy said, giving in to Annabeth's suggestion.

"Thank you," Annabeth said with a sigh of relief.

He pressed his foot down on the brake pedal but no matter how hard he pressed, the car would not come to a stop. "The brake's not working," Percy said, his voice panicked. He frantically tried to stop the car but nothing would work. Suddenly, lights filled the young couples vision and then everything went black.

…

When Annabeth regained consciousness, spots filled her vision. She felt dizzy and nauseous but she ignored it. Blinking, attempting to clear her vision, she sat up. Her vision cleared enough to allow her to see. She studied her surroundings. Blood was splattered like red paint on a canvas across the windshield. Annabeth's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the blood. At first she thought it was her own, but there was enough blood on the windshield that Annabeth could tell that someone had died. She raised her fingers to her neck, checking her pulse to make sure that she actually was alive. She felt a steady beat and let out a sigh of relief. But that would mean… she didn't want to even check to see if her thought was true.

But she knew she would have to. She turned her head and let out a mixture of a sob and a scream. His sea green eyes were glazed over but it was still evident that the last emotion he had felt was shock. His green eyes stood out behind the pomegranate blood that was coursing down his face.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice broke as she reached out to touch his face. His face was cold and stiff. She let out a strangled scream and unbuckled her seatbelt, desperately trying to escape the car.

Once she got her door open, the wind greeted her, the snow caught in the gust slapping her face violently. She ignored the fact that she could hardly feel any part of her body as she got out of the car. Annabeth looked at the car and realized that they had crashed into another car.

She slowly made her way over to the other car. Opening the car's door, she looked inside. A woman and a man sat in the car. There wasn't quite as much blood on them as there had been on Percy but Annabeth could tell that they were both dead by the fact that they were both as blue as blueberries and it became evident that they had both died of hypothermia. Annabeth shivered, realizing how cold she was. She reached across the woman's body and took the man's thick coat off of him. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she put his coat on over her own. She felt something heavy in the pocket of his jacket. She pulled it and realized that it was a wallet with a phone in it.

She clicked the on button on the phone and threw it in frustration, realizing that it was dead and she had absolutely no hope of calling for help. She opened the wallet and looked at the belongings in it. She found twenty dollars, a credit card, a driver's license and a series of pictures. She looked at the driver's license first. The man was twenty three and his name was Dave Lizewski. She made a mental note to not forget his name ever. Then she studied the pictures. In it was him and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She was ruffling his afro and laughing. The next one showed them at the beach; the same girl was being carried by him bridal style. The last one showed them on their wedding day, her kissing his cheek as he smiled into the camera. Annabeth had always loved taking pictures. She loved the idea of being able to capture one perfect moment forever.

She quickly stuffed the wallet back into the pocket and pulled the jacket closer to her, trying desperately to keep herself warm. She exhaled loudly before stumbling down the road into utter darkness.

It took about five hours for Annabeth to reach the next town. She was freezing and was pretty sure that she was going to die also. Frozen tears hung to her gaunt face as she walked into a waffle house that happened to be the closest building to her.

People looked at her with pity and sympathy but Annabeth didn't care. She ran up to the nearest waiter and clung to the lady. "He's…. dead…." she shivered. "I… need… help… so… cold…"

She let out a scream before collapsing into the waiters arms, her vision going dark.

…

Annabeth sat in the passenger seat of her brothers car. It was a sunny day and Annabeth was thankful for the nice weather, because ever since surviving the tragic blizzard, she had had enough of cold weather.

Annabeth's brother Malcolm rested a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Annie?" he asked.

"Don't call me Annie or I will punch you," Annabeth scolded her brother.

He let out a light laugh. "I see you still hate that nickname… Anyway's are you feeling okay?"

Annabeth laughed sourly. "Yeah, totally Malcolm. My boyfriend and two other people just died as well as myself. We just finished Percy's funeral. I feel like the happiest person in the world."

Malcolm sighed, knowing that he had probably just made his sister even more upset. He ran a hand through his blonde curls before speaking again. "I'm sorry Annabeth."

"Why do people always apologize for things that aren't their fault?" Annabeth asked, her stormy grey eyes meeting the blue-grey eyes of her brothers.

"I... I don't know…" he trailed off, dropping his gaze. "Would seeing the twins make you feel better?" he asked. He knew how broken his sister was without Percy and didn't want to leave her alone.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, I don't know how I'm going to be able to continue to go on with my life without Percy."

**(A/N: Okay so originally this was a school assignment and yeah... so review maybe and tell me what you thought? I don't really have a name for it so if you have any suggestions leave them in a review or PM it to me:))**


End file.
